a thousand years of waiting
by writing for the braindead
Summary: Set in a modern day high school, Ventus, Roxas, and Sora are best friends and also known as the Hipster Trio. Vanitas and Axel are the two lonely badboys who have been pining after Ventus and Roxas since grade school. But will they finally have a chance to make the Hipster twins theirs? Main: VanVen. Akuroku. Sideship: Riso. HIGHSCHOOL!AU
1. Chapter 1

Ventus tapped his foot absent-mindedly as the final bell for homeroom rang. Roxas had told him that they were too cool for homeroom as they had pulled into the parking lot this morning, but Sora wanted to go earlier because of Riku, one of the 'star-players' of the Blitzball team and also Sora's boyfriend. So, a firm believer in romance, Ventus scolded his brother, "If Sora wants to hang out with his boyfriend, who are we to stop him?!", and walked into his homeroom. For some reason, he'd been put in the L-M homeroom, but he didn't mind – at least that meant there were at least new faces to meet and essentially: annoy.

As he went to pick up his battered copy of Sailor Moon (shut up, it's totally cool) that was half-buried in the clutter of his messenger bag, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He propped the book on the table, and unlocked T-Mobile HTC to check.

_1 New Message from Roxas_

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. This would be interesting.

_we could be getting coffee right now. real coffee. I can't believe I let you force me into getting this cheap recycled shit, asshole._

Ventus laughed and shoved his phone into his pocket. After his father bought him and his brother a coffee shop for their seventeenth birthday, he, Roxas, and Sora (their brother from another mother) had spent their whole summer behind the bar, learning the tricks of the trade, buying used books from graduated seniors, and caffeinating the music scene that had slowly started to grow in Market Street. Plus, a lot of the incoming freshmen to Sunset High seemed to find their dumpy little coffee shop charming – selling and buying their books and some old CDs and mixtapes as well.

Ventus would see Roxas and Sora two periods from now, so he opening his book as he waited for Mr. Glocal to call his name. Unsurprisingly, he was first.

"Anakin, Ventus."

"Present, sir."

Then, he started to read.

Meanwhile…

Three seats to the left and four rows backwards, Vanitas Masaru was hatching a plan. His eyes were alternating between boring into the back of Ventus Anakin's head and scanning the screen of his phone, because he could type and look up at the same time, thank you very much. Axel had gotten into video production and was in the library filming, which meant he sat behind the computers and ran the text under the morning news – which also meant he could text during homeroom as well.

Ventus seemed nonplussed that he was in a random homeroom, but Vanitas was ecstatic that his hacking skills had gone undetected by the school. Vanitas was determined to get Ventus to fall in love with him. Ventus, with his flannel and cut off cords in the beginning of September in Twilight Town. Ventus, with his gray beanie sticking out of his messenger bag. Ventus, with his big blue eyes. Ventus, who was more focused on hanging out with Roxas and Vanitas's cousin then noticing Vanitas, who'd been in love with him since he had sat behind Ventus in AP Calc AB sophomore year.

But this year, he and Axel had a plan. Vanitas had hacked the school's scheduling system weeks ago and switched around their schedules so that Axel and Roxas had all of their classes together, as did Vanitas and Ventus. He knew that the school wouldn't allow seniors to switch out into other classes, as they'd made a point with the year before them that the schedule you get is the schedule you get.

"Masaru, Vanitas."

"Here."

Mr. Glocal cleared his throat and Vanitas straightened. "So, here you all are." Vanitas hated lecturers, but he'd liked Mr. Glocal after he took his creative writing class last year. So Vanitas looked up from his staring and focused on Mr. Glocal. "I'm just telling you, don't screw this year up. You only have one year left. Make new friends. Try something new. Fall in love. Here are your schedules." Glocal began to call out names, and Vanitas leaned back. He already had his schedule, and he was not going to screw it up this time.

Ventus, however, was confused about his schedule. He wasn't upset, per se, about his classes, he was just confused about the order he had them in. He and Roxas had figured out a way to get all of the classes they wanted - and one or two that one hadn't wanted, but had conceded to take to be with each other.

He pulled his phone out and took a picture of his schedule and took it to Roxas with the message, WTF?! Then he scanned over the schedule again.

A days – AP World History, AP Macroeconomics, Resource Lab, AP Statistics.

B days – AP Computer Science AB, Speech and Debate III, AP Comparative Politics, AP English IV.

He officially had no classes with Roxas, though he was pleased that he had managed to get into AP Comparative, a class that Roxas (and Sora, surprisingly) had vehemently put his foot down about. Roxas didn't like Mr. Snyder, but Ventus found his surreal imagining of politics refreshing. Roxas said he wanted to major in history, not ideas. Sometimes Ventus wondered why they were friends.

Then his phone buzzed and he unlocked his phone to check the message.

_1 Message from Roxas_

He pressed 'READ'.

_i know :( i got into bio tho :D_

At least Ventus wouldn't have to sit through that class, he conceded, and he was sure that at least they'd have lunch together.

_what lunch do you have?_

_first both days, since bio's third. you?_

_second – i have Lloyd for resource lab and Snyder for comp poli._

_:/ this sucks._

_i know._

_mhm. well g2g love you._

Ventus snorted.

_love you too. -3_

Then the bell rang to go to first, and Ventus picked up his bag, not noticing Vanitas watching him slowly, and headed toward Mr. Anderson's room, his shadow following him. As he reached the joint of 600 and 700 halls, he waited to see if Roxas would hustle up from Mrs. Sander's room to walk him to class, even though he knew that AP European was pretty much on the other side of the school and AP World was in 612. Suddenly, he saw a flurry of color running, and Ventus moved out of the way in time to see Axel Serafino fly at Vanitas Masaru. "Vani, why are my classes SO far away from yours?"

"Go away Ax." Masaru scoffed, but Ventus didn't hear any bark in his voice that Vanitas normally had. He watched as Vanitas disentangled himself from Axel, adjusting his shirt, which seemed to be a vintage Foster the People shirt, if Ventus wasn't mistaken.

He'd never noticed Vanitas, but maybe he wasn't that bad. Ventus watched for a second more, kicked his Vans against a locker, and headed towards 612. This year was going to suck.

* * *

Vanitas watched Ventus walk towards his class, and Vanitas sighed. Axel went to pinch his cheek, but Vanitas batted his hand away in time. "Axel, you're going to be late to class."

"You just want to stalk some more. It's okay Vanitas, I know you've had this planned."

"Shut up, Axel." The sides of Vanitas's lips curled up though, and as Axel walked on, he smacked Vanitas on the ass. He would pay for that later, Vanitas thought, as he headed towards World History. Right now, he had to follow Ventus to class and bring up all of the blonde's favorite singers.

Yeah, Vanitas had done his research. It wasn't stalking; it was giving himself a fair advantage. And that was how he justified it. Because this time, he was not going to stumble over his words, talk in code, or generally embarrass himself. He had spent all summer following Ventus on Tumblr and pretty much every social networking site the blonde owned, and now, he was going to have him.

_This year was going to be totally awesome_.

* * *

First Period: Vanitas –

As Vanitas stood at the door to Mr. Anderson's AP World History class, he took a deep breath. History, in his opinion, was easy, but he also knew that Anderson actually cared about more than data retention, and that this may be the hardest class of his year. Also, his seating in this class would be crucial. Ventus, who had meandered in, sat right next to Anderson's podium, which was on the far right of the room. There were students scattered around the room, but no more than ten people were in the room excluding the teacher, so Vanitas slid into the row to the left of Ventus and one seat back, leaving the seat to Ventus's left empty.

He had done this first to give Ventus a chance to get used to him. Secondly, so that it didn't look like he was overeager to be near Ventus, but they had known each other since third grade, so being close would be fine. Third, it left room for a third person to interact with the two of them, actively giving them a chance to know each other peripherally.

Then a familiar jacket slid into the seat in front of him, and Vanitas sighed thankfully.

"Good morning, Liu." He teased, his voice barely reaching her. He pointed to her hat, "Hats aren't allowed in the building."

She turned to face him. "Good morning, Masaru. Assholes aren't allowed into the building, but it seems like they've let you in. Again." Then she snickered. Classic Xion – funny, but in a way that Vanitas could identify with, not guess at.

Then Anderson cleared his throat, and she turned around. "Liu, Xion?"

Second Period: Axel –

Axel's approach, however, was much more obvious. As he slid into Mrs. Parker's trailer, the bell rang, and he mentally cursed himself. His plan was to get there on time, make small talk with, and impress him with his European knowledge. Vanitas had gotten him the study guide as a gag and Ventus had actually spent time reading it in between rounds of Little Big Planet (shut up, its fun) with Vanitas.

However, Vanitas had distracted him by actually bothering to take off his hoodie for the first period of the day to expose Axel's dad's tee-shirt that had been found in the Serafino's attic this summer, and Axel was just excited that Vanitas was making an effort. It was adorable and fucking endearing.

Then a hand on his back made him shoot about ten feet into the trailer, and a laugh came from behind him.

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to make you die of fear." The voice commented, and Axel mentally fistpumped as he recognized it as Roxas'.

"No worries dude. Just thought I was the latest."

"It's no problem, Axel." Though he said Axel's name, the end of the sentence was raised as if he was asking a question, and Axel nodded vehemently. "Mrs. Sanders held me up or I would have been on time."

Axel nodded again, "Yeah, she tends to do that. _'Oh wait, my little pumpkins, come back! Here is what I was trying to give to you in the first place.'_"

Roxas laughed at that, and Axel grinned. He had spent the better part of Tech Theatre practicing Mrs. Sanders' voice rather than actually learning how to do sound. Vanitas had taught him how to work the mikes five minutes before the big production of Wicked last year, but everything had worked out just fine.

Roxas' voice snapped Axel back to attention. "I have her next. Advanced Theatre."

Axel pulled out his best surprised face, "Me too!"

A voice rang out, "You two should sit down before Parker gets here."

"Yeah, we should." Axel scanned the room. "Wait, who's Parker?"

Roxas whistled. "You've never had Parker before?" Axel shook his head. "Sit next to me; she's a bit … much." Axel shrugged, but on the inside he knew he'd be texting Vanitas. Keywords – sweet victory.

Third Period: Ventus –

Ventus slid into Gonzales' room as the bell rang. As the school's eccentric, Ventus had secretly hoped for a lair comparable to Professor Trelawney's from Harry Potter in Ms. – yes it's Miss, darlings – Gonzales' room. Trelawney was his favorite; her craziness was just hilarious to Ventus. But instead he just found piles of pillows, couches, and armchairs. Ventus spotted a plaid one across the room that looked ripe for the taking, and as he headed over there, he heard a shriek from the gypsy teacher.

"Vanitas, oh dear! Can you fix my computer?" Ventus turned to the sound as he reaches the couch, and a laptop with a sign that said in loopy script, _'please remind Vanitas to go to lunch, couch buddy.' _Ventus laughed and sat next to the laptop. It was the third class he'd had with Vanitas Masaru, and it surprised him how visible he was this year. Over the years, Ventus had seen various shades of Vanitas, always as the smartass, but never the clever, funny boy he had seen over the past three hours.

Maybe, if he was being honest, it was because he'd never paid Vanitas much attention. Now, watching him pull on his black hoodie, pull the sleeves up, and focus hard on the dinosaur of a desktop on her desk. It was cute, Vanitas' face all screwed up in concentration, his eyes slanted as he grabbed at something with the mouse.

Ventus looked down at Vanitas' laptop, removing the little note from the top. Whoever had wrote the note obviously knew Vanitas, as they had left a package of what looked like gummy worms underneath the sign. Ventus knew he had the rest of the couch, as a rotating table sat on Vanitas' side of the couch, which Ventus assumed was to be used for typing, but he was curious as to what Vanitas had on his computer. Ventus had a smiley face sticker and a tiny picture of Ventus, Roxas, and Sora at the age of 10.

As he revealed the top of Vanitas' thin, gray Mac to himself, he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. Vanitas' laptop had a bright pink Hello Kitty skull sticker taking up the bottom left corner. As he flipped the laptop around so he could see the sticker in its full glory, he realized the kitty had a neon green star as a garnish and a text box screaming in all caps, loopy script "I WIN, VANI". The top of his laptop had an M sticker on it, with a loopy signature of what Ventus recognized as Marina Diamandis. Marina and the Diamonds, good taste. Ventus was a fan of Marina even if he hadn't liked Electra Heart as much as he'd liked Family Jewels. Vanitas was the last person Ventus would peg as a Marina fan, but he smiled at the new finding.

A beep alerted him that Vanitas was done doing whatever he was doing to Ms. Gonzales' computer, and Ventus slid over to the end of the couch, away from Vanitas' space. His phone buzzed, and after he had propped himself up in the corner, he slid open his phone.

_1 Message from Roxas_

_so remind me again; we're still a trio?_

Ventus laughed and replied _dunno. i think i'm making a new friend._

As his phone buzzed again, he heard a voice right next to his ear, and he hadn't noticed Vanitas hovered about three inches from his face. "You don't have to hide your phone. Nikki won't care." As Ventus raised an eyebrow, Vanitas pointed his head at Ms. Gonzales. "Nikki. She's pretty cool, even if sometimes she lives in the Stone Age."

"Oh. Okay." Vanitas slid back to his side of the couch, and Ventus went back to his book. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A.N. My first multi-chapter fic. ; _ ; Hopefully this goes well! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn't, well, please tell me what I can do to make this better. ^^;**

**Next chapter will be posted on next week Sunday. Please review? (: Well, you don't HAVE to, but it'd be nice.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the second day, Ventus realized that Vanitas Masaru was in all of his classes. He also noticed that a majority of their teachers either ignored him or had Vanitas doing things that weren't directly related to their classes.

It was kind of weird, he thought to himself as he waited for Roxas on the hood of his car, his overused, old USC sweatshirt as his protection from the burn that the back of his legs was sure to get if he didn't protect them. His music was playing, one earphone in, and one earphone out so he could hear the rustling of conversations over Zooey Deschanel asking her lover _why do you let me stay here?_

As the majority of the baseball team passed him, he saw Roxas meandering over to his car, talking to Axel Serafino, who Roxas had all of his classes with. It was strange, to think that Serafino, who was as good with computers as Axel was, wasn't in AP Comp Sci, but in AP Bio instead, a class Roxas was enthused about.

Ventus hopped off the hood as Axel broke off from Roxas, literally skipping down to a jet-black Toyota parked on the other side of the lot, the owner pulling a familiar red t-shirt off of their body and throwing it into the car, pale backside exposed with a chattering spiky-haired brunette in the backseat.

"Yo, Ven? Hey, Ven!" He focused back to his space, and Roxas was snapping at him, fingers barely an inch away from Ventus' eyelashes. "You're such a space case sometimes. Come on, the coffee shop awaits, empty-headed brother of mine."

Ventus snorted. "If I were you, I wouldn't be calling my older brother empty-headed. Especially if he owns the coffee shop you work at. Looks bad for the customers." Ventus dragged his sweatshirt off the hood as well and turned towards the drivers' seat. "Besides, I wasn't even the late one, Mr. I'm-So-Eager-To-Get-To-Work." His eyes drifted over to jet-black Toyota, which now had the pale owner getting slapped around by Serafino, who seemed excited about something. "What's up with you and Serafino?"

"Oh, we got into a conversation about Florence and the Machine, which albums were better and what not during Bio, then in Aerobics we couldn't finish it because Mr. S was being a total bitch about it so he told me he'd walk me to my car."

"Oh, how cute."

"Yeah, and he gave me his phone number so I'd text him and remind him to email Parker his paper. He's a bit of a space case."

"That was nice." Finally, the pale skinned man had put a new shirt on; a white one that was barely lighter than his skin, and turned to look at the sun and Ventus realized it was Vanitas. He veered his eyes away and back to Roxas. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, lets. I have to start Hamlet as soon as we get to work, so I'd rather not miss some of the Drama majors coming in after their 1:45-3 rehearsals and begging them to read me the Baird."

"Alright, alright, we're going." Ventus glanced up once again, but he just got an eyeful of Axel. Roxas glanced back as Ventus got in the car.

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing. Let's go, my country bumpkin."

Roxas frowned as he got in the car, "I should have never let you watch Cinderella. You've gotten idealistic on me."

Ventus slid on his clubmaster Ray-Bans, which he had bought after the coffee shop had broken even. "So, are Axel and Vanitas good friends?" He started the car as Roxas slid in the car and buckled his seatbelt. Ventus pulled out as Roxas responded.

"Yeah, pretty much best friends since grade school, but Axel said Vanitas refuses to say that out loud. They both work on Brattle Street – Axel at the theatre, Vanitas… somewhere. I wasn't really listening – Axel likes to talk. A lot."

"Like you?" Ventus shot back, and Roxas smacked him in the arm as he said: "Take me to my store. I need caffeine and music."

"And another look at that one customer (Zexion, I think his name was?)'s ass." Ventus snickered; Roxas smacked him again. But hey, it was the truth! Roxas did stare at that one guy's ass that one time.

* * *

However, in The Enterprise, Axel was just as actively beating up Vanitas' arm. "He has my number Vanitas! I tricked him into thinking I'm dumb so he'll text me to remind me the homework that I've already done. Then when I ask him for answers, he'll find me adorable and silly and we'll bond. Then I'll implement my master plan. Plus, today's payday, which means you get to buy me another pair of seersucker shorts from work!"

"I cannot believe that you're using me for the discounts." Vanitas deadpanned as he drove towards Blackberry Street. Axel had a full hour to browse, but Vanitas had to be clocked in at Urban Outfitters at 3 flat, and that only gave him twenty minutes to get there and slip on his Toms and skinny jeans before he had to go in and look bored for four hours.

Originally, the plan was for Vanitas to work at the theatre and Axel to work at UO. But Axel had forgotten to take his ADHD meds on the day of the interview and went crazy, while Vanitas had cut down the manager at the Theatre's taste in film so much that the manager had ordered him out of his sight and cried into his poster of some knockoff of Rudolph Valentino that Vanitas had noticed was a fake the minute he walked in.

Axel, however, had been charming towards the manager and had spent the whole interview talking about the merits of The Birdcage versus the original La Cage, and Vanitas had that too skinny, a touch bored look that the manager at Urban Outfitters had taken one look at and told him, "You have the job."

It was beneficial – one of the girls who worked there, Kairi (a friend of Sora's), had taken one look at him and had told him that she needed to dress him. At first, he was unsure that a girl the size of a dwarf could help him, but she had persuaded him into a few pairs of skinnies that didn't completely cut off his necessary circulation, gave him some of her too big concert shirts and had burned him like six mixes of 'pure hip goodness'. After he'd explained his plan to her about Ventus, she had started to make him watch pretentious romance movies.

Vanitas teared up during _Something Borrowed_. Kairi held him and promised never to tell Axel (aka, her cousin).

Luckily, Kairi was the schedule producer, so whenever Vanitas worked, Kairi worked. She was perched on the counter as Vanitas screeched in after getting pantsed by Axel, pulling up his skinny black pants up far enough that the label of his GAP boxers was barely seen over his pants.

"Were you getting some sex or did Axel pants you again?"

"Axel, though he said that Ventus was staring at me when I was changing for work. I had my gray Imagine Dragons shirt on, and the last time I wore it to work, I got hit on. By the way, where are those seersucker shorts? Axel wanted me to put a pair on hold for both of us. We both want the fire red. Axel said it'll go well with my Imagine Dragons shirt."

"It would." Kairi preened, and Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Hey Van?" Vanitas looked up from where he was logging into the cash register. "Please don't rearrange the mannequins again." The raven rolled his amber eyes.

"It was because you made me play that creepy game with the headless mannequins and blue dolls with red eyes. It was retaliation."

Kairi laughed, and Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Turn up that radio!" she commanded, and Vanitas turned up the volume to the store's radio, which streamed directly from Kairi's iPod in the back room. Vanitas had hooked it up on the second day of working there, and it was probably why he still had his job.

Then he got to rehanging while Ellen started to sing along to the Dean Martin song that was playing. After a few minutes, she shouted to Vanitas, on the other side of the store, "How's your lover?"

In return she got the finger.

* * *

Since school started on a Wednesday this year, it was relatively quick week, and the weekend sent both pairs of friends frantically working – Roxas and Ventus at their coffee shop because it's the posh place for Scripps Ranch High kids to go now, Vanitas at Urban Outfitters because loud-ass Braig had gotten eye surgery and Vanitas wanted the money to invest in a third desktop screen, and Axel on Phase Two of his epic plan, finishing up Phase One by buying all of the 50% off stuff at Urban Outfitters with Vanitas' extra 50% discount on top and American Apparel's cashier had a crush on him, so he got a 25% discount on anything. She wasn't his type, but he did love cheap clothes.

Then, he checked the weather. His plan would only be good on a rainy Monday, and luckily for him, the forecast called for rain. He reclined in his chair, smirking in victory at his desktop screen. Alas, as he went to prop his feet up so he could take a picture with his webcam, he forgot about his chair's back breaking and fell to the floor.

Oh well. You can't have everything in life. Axel sighed and pulled himself up, grabbed a blank white CD from his massive pile that he had bought at Wal-Mart, and stuck in into his CD drive, opening up iTunes, clicking his playlist labeled 'DAYS' and then in sweet victory the 'burn' button.

While it burned, he clicked onto Tumblr, as surprisingly all of his homework was finished, and logged in. Vanitas, who had been on the trend, had an account, but since he only used it to give and get help with code, he had given Axel the password so Axel could reblog all of the pretty memes and gush about how he'd dragged Vanitas to see Florence and the Machine last weekend.

It was also an effective stalking tool for Axel & Vanitas, as both had a large following. After a few weeks of "studying patterns", Vanitas had let Axel start to follow Ventus after a day over the summer where Ventus posted a video of him singing along to a Marina and the Diamonds song. Roxas' follow came after he had taken a Topless Tuesday picture. It helped Vanitas figure out what Ventus liked, and it helped Axel because Roxas was always saying what he did and didn't look for in a guy and what his new favorite obsession was.

Vanitas – of course – made Axel make himself a spreadsheet to note every time a musician was mentioned, and over the course of the summer he had collected and divided and created a spread of music that Axel would either like – thanks ! – or already did like. Vanitas, whenever he ventured on, focused solely on their two blogs and made notes, which he then emailed to Axel under the guise of 'coding suggestions'. The similarities of the two were noted, and the two columns were like reading pages of history notes – detailed, accurate, and occasionally dated.

The two best friends were similar, Vanitas had ascertained, but liked deviations. Roxas liked chiller, older music with a folk background while Ventus enjoyed poppy bubblegum style music. For example, Roxas loved Midtown, while Ventus enjoyed Cobra Starship. Roxas bemoaned the loss of The Hush Sound and The Young Veins, while Ventus was quite content with his Panic! and thought Ryan Ross was a drug addict who needed a haircut. Though the original thread was similar, there were differences, but that's what made them different.

Also, that's why Axel had made a mixtape instead of wearing clichéd tees and making himself look interesting like Vanitas had. As he scrolled through his dashboard, he saw a picture of Ventus and Roxas at their coffee shop, making goofy faces at the camera. Then the computer dinged, and he pulled out his CD as his other hand grabbed for his cell.

_phase 2 begun. PS qt pic on tumblr of e n c._

_cool. I'll check it in a bit. COD later?_

_ttly. gimme ten, i gotta finish this._

_k_

* * *

On Monday, Roxas walked out of the house without a rain jacket, ten minutes late, without any sort of style to his hair, exhausted from working. Roxas had fallen asleep around one, and woken up thirty minutes late, only giving him ten minutes to shower, dress, get coffee and get out the door before Ventus left his ass at home and he had to bum a ride off their mom.

So, as Ventus honked his horn, Roxas slid on his sneakers before looking outside and grabbed his bookbag and yelled bye to their mom, who yelled bye back. Then, as he locked the door behind him, a spray of water splashed the back of his neck. He ignored it, but as he turned around, it was like a monsoon had hit California. Ventus honked again, and Roxas cursed as he sprinted towards the car, his bookbag sliding around on his back as he ran towards what he had made out to be as the car. He rounded the back and slid into the passenger seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ventus laughed at him. "Ever hear of this thing called the weather?"

"No, sorry. My childhood dream was to be Prince of Cali, not a weatherman." Ventus reached over to smack him across his face playfully as Roxas buckled up. "Can I borrow your hoodie?"

"Sure. It's kinda ratty though."

"S'fine. Now let's get to school – Mrs. Sanders said she's going to let me help her pick out the musical for the fall today, and I want to make sure Demyx actually has a chance to be in a musical this year."

Ventus chuckled and put on his best Southern accent, "Lawd knows we can't do anotha _no one sees the wizard_failure again."

"Exactly!" Roxas exclaimed, and Ventus erupted into giggles as he drove and Roxas realized that he was being made fun of. "I hate you."

"You asked for it."

linebreak

As Roxas slid into Mrs. Sanders' room, half soaking, half dry from Ventus' hoodie, the bell rang and Mrs. Sanders waved him back to her desk. "Roxy! Roxas, my darling! Come here!" She stage-whispered and Roxas rolled his eyes. Hopefully somebody hadn't suggested they do A Very Potter Musical to her again – he had to remind her six times how inappropriate it was last year, even though he did love it. He would have to be someone dumb in that, and it was his senior year. He wanted to do _RENT _this year, and no one was going to stop him. Not even Mrs. Sanders.

But it wasn't the musical she was bubbly about – she already had three spread in front of her, but her eyes were glued to him and her hands were behind her back. "Roxas, I have to tell you, you have a suitor here at school. They gave me a gift to give to you. I must say, it's quite charming." Then, from behind her back, she pulled a CD case out. At first it looked normal to Roxas, but then he realized it was a handmade insert, covered with the word DAYS. He was intrigued, and flipped open the case to find a white CD covered with what looked like day cards from a daily calendar. The inside-cover said in loopy handwriting, _Sometimes the days pass so slowly, and then too long. Here's hoping yours passes faster now._ Snapping it closed, he nodded briefly at Mrs. Sanders and headed back to his seat, flipping over the case to find a Tracklist in black ink, with anything that had the word day in it in red.

_Everyday – Buddy Holly  
Rainy Monday – Shiny Toy Guns  
Another Day – Ari Hest  
Crazy Tuesday – Thenewno2  
Yesterday – The Beatles  
Wednesday, 3 AM - Simon and Garfunkel__  
Sleeping Is All I Wanna Do( Stars on a Sunny Day ) – The Duhks  
When The Day Met The Night – Panic! At The Disco__  
Thursday – Jim Croce  
Daydream Believer – The Monkees  
A Hard Day's Night – The Beatles  
Friday – Rebecca Black  
Love Today - MIKA  
The Time Of Your Life – Alex Day  
Another Saturday Night – Cat Stevens  
Sunday Morning – No Doubt  
Sunday Morning – Maroon 5  
Some Day My Prince Will Come – Disney's Princess Collection_

"Roxas! Come back here and pick from the selection we have, my child. You know it's important to me that you like what we do."

After a few seconds, Roxas returned to her desk, the CD slipped into the hoodie pocket. He skimmed the playbooks, pulling out a RENT script and handing it to Mrs. Sanders. "We need to do RENT this year. Need to, Mrs. Sanders, not want to."

She shook her head, her eyes filled with mirth. "Okay Roxas… Okay. Want to start on posters for auditions?"

Roxas nodded and sat down to design one by hand, knowing that during Advanced Theatre he could finish and maybe ask Axel or Xion to help him photocopy and distribute, then read through it. Most Advanced kids would get a part, but occasionally a star would break out the general student population.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aha, um.. Not much to say. Thanks for reading. Next update will be on next Sunday. ^^;**

**[expect every update to be on Sundays from now on.]**


End file.
